


The Dangers of Missing Muggle Studies

by inamac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Literary References, puns, unexpected cuisine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva helps with Hogwarts' Halloween arrangements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Missing Muggle Studies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raktajinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/gifts).



The Dangers of Missing Muggle Studies

Halloween was a busy time for Hogwarts staff - ghosts, elves and Professors alike. Minerva spent much of her time de-transfiguring things which the more talented pupils (and some of the less responsible Professors) thought would enhance the occasion.

Pumpkin coaches weren't a problem (she took House points for lack of imagination and unseasonal relevance). Animated bedsheets received the same treatment, though not before one had sent Nearly Headless Nick into conniptions. Giant Spiders and bats required a charm to check that they weren't invaders from the Forbidden Forest, or roaming Boggarts, but were otherwise simply dealt with.

It was the more adventurous pupils who provided her with the greatest challenges. Some literate wag transformed Sybill's black-lacquered writing desk into a raven (spellwork which Minerva secretly admired even as she poured another cup of calming camomile tea for the jittery Divination teacher).

And then there was this latest creation. She had been stalking the confused creature through the darkened corridors and finally backed the fluffy white mass into a corner before reducing it to its component parts, onion-ring eyes, sausage nose, baked-bean teeth, and fluffy white potato. Really, some students needed to brush up on their Muggle Studies. Monster mash indeed!

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble written for HP_Halloween 2013 as a gift for raktajinos to the prompt 'Monster Mash'. Yes, I know. Thoroughly ashamed.


End file.
